La Otra Cara del Amor
by NadeedaN
Summary: YAOI. SasuNaru. He aquí un claro ejemplo de... Amor.


**La Otra Cara del Amor **

_El amor…_

_Aquella palabra, aquella sensación, aquél sentimiento. Mismo sentimiento que ciega, que droga, que enloquece, que nos hace sentir completos y agraciados,…_

_Cuantas sensaciones hace sentir…, tanto buenas como malas._

_Todo lo bueno viene con algún defecto, ¿no?_

_Y el amor no sería la excepción._

_He aquí…_

_Un claro ejemplo de…_

_Amor._

* * *

El sol asomaba por oriente, iluminando todo a su paso, alumbrando los rostros adormilados de los habitantes de aquél lugar. Entre ellos, un joven con un demacrado rostro, unos enrojecidos ojos por el llanto y unas marcadas ojeras bajo ellos, con un papel sobre la mesa y una pluma en sus manos. Se encontraba escribiendo quién sabe qué cosas.

¿Y todo por qué?

Por enamorarse de la persona incorrecta…

El rubio dirigió su mirada cansada hacia la ventana, donde logró ver la radiante luz del sol, para darse cuenta que otro monótono día daba comienzo: otro día más de sufrimiento, otro día más de verle sin tenerle, otro día más de tortura, de vivir sin estar realmente vivo. Otro día más… para aparentar lo que no se es.

Se levantó de donde yacía sentado, dejó la pluma en la mesa y releyó lo poco que había escrito:

– _Extraño enamoramiento que parece embellecer la marea vespertina, lo tomaré a tu lado. Semejante imaginación parece ayudar a deslizar el sentimiento, lo tomaré a tu lado. Correlación inmediata absorbe y engendra un montón de mentiras, lo tomaré a tu lado. La sobresaturación eriza la piel y curte el cuero, lo tomaré a tu lado…_ *

Suspiró con resignación. Abandonó hoja y péndola sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Se metió a la ducha con pereza y se dejó relajar bajo la ardiente agua. Minutos después salió casi sin músculos tensos, y ya un poco más animado. Se puso la ropa interior y, sobre ésta, su acostumbrado pantalón anaranjado. Su torso desnudo se cubrió tras una musculosa negra nada ostentosa. Luego, tomó una toalla seca y con ella comenzó a refregar su cabello rubio con lentitud, dejándolo un tanto húmedo para cuando el calor asomara.

Descendió al primer nivel de su llamado _hogar_, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó su desayuno de siempre. Comió sin muchas ganas, más bien por rutina. Al terminar cogió recipiente y demás, y los dejó en el lavaplatos. Caminó a paso lento a la sala de estar y vio el reloj que colgaba de la pared de enfrente: 6.45 A.m. decía. Se acercó al sofá, agarró su chaqueta naranja, y la musculosa se perdió bajo ella.

Y salió… caminando a paso tranquilo por la acera, pensando y pensando en cosas insignificantes y una que otra cosa que poco a poco acababa con su buen humor. Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó al lugar de encuentro, extrañamente, justo a la hora acordada.

Atrás, sin haberse dado cuenta, venía Sakura, quién desde hacia unos minutos le llamaba sin obtener respuesta.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó ella nuevamente.

Al fin había escuchado, se detuvo, suspiró imperceptiblemente, forzó una sonrisa y entonces se giró encarando a su amiga.

– Hola, Sakura.

– Buen día, Naruto.

– ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el rubio a la chica frente a él.

– Bien, ¿qué tal tú?

– Igual que siempre –sonrió suavemente.

A Sakura se le hizo raro el tono con que el rubio respondió. Frunció el entrecejo levemente y le examinó con la mirada, pero prefirió omitir comentarios.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos se podía ver a Sasuke, con su típico caminar tranquilo. Naruto al notarlo desvió su mirada hacia un punto contrario con seriedad, sus ojos aumentaron su brillo e intentaba apaciguar su nerviosismo. La inusual actitud de Naruto no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la chica.

Unos pasos acercándose la distrajeron e hicieron que voltease. Fue entonces que su vista se topó con Sasuke. Regresó su vista a Naruto y notó unos suaves espasmos en su cuerpo. Suavemente subió su mentón y cuando verde se encontró con azul, notó unas silenciosas gotas resbalar por el tenso rostro de Naruto, pero con sus pulgares borró todo rastro de lágrimas.

Naruto hizo el intento de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le resultó falsa y poco cálida. Sakura negó suavemente con su cabeza y sonrió lastimeramente y él la hizo desaparecer.

– No finjas, Naru. ¿Qué pasa?

Él sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Entonces ella lo atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó alrededor del cuello, intentando darle todo el apoyo que pudiera. Susurraba palabras dulces en su oído y acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

Entonces fue que llegó Sasuke y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una escena no muy de su gusto. De brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos se apoyó en el puente y se quedó tal cual.

– ¡Sakura, no es que llegue tarde…! –llegaba Kakashi, pero al no haber escuchado los reclamos de la mujer del grupo, calló. Entonces se percató de lo que en realidad sucedía ahí y no fue mucho lo que tardó en entender la situación.

Durante unos momentos todo permaneció igual: Sasuke y Kakashi presenciando la escena de Naruto sollozando y Sakura consolándole. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio se separó del cuerpo de su amiga, limpió sus ojos y sonrió suavemente. Entonces fue Kakashi quien decidió romper el silencio:  
– Sasuke, Sakura,… a entrenar.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos, pero no hubo comentarios ni objeciones. Sakura le sonrió a Naruto antes de que ella y Sasuke se internasen en el espeso bosque.

Kakashi haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, le dijo:  
– Bueno, ahora puedes disfrutar de tu día libre.

– ¿Qué? Pero yo…

Kakashi negó y finalmente agregó:

– Sólo disfrútalo.

Naruto sonrió en respuesta y simplemente agradeció. Decidido a irse, partió donde sus amigos para despedirse. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar dónde se encontraban practicando, pero realmente lo que vio era lejos una práctica. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil y en silencio para intentar escuchar algo de su conversación.

No logró escuchar nada, pero entendió sin problemas que tenía más pinta de discusión que de conversación, ya que Sakura se notaba furiosa y Sasuke, apoyado en un árbol, se mantenía de brazos cruzados y se notaba a leguas como intentaba contenerse apretando los dientes. Pero por nada en el mundo esperó ver que Sakura, su amiga Sakura, se acercase a Sasuke para, sin problema, besarlo…

No supo cuánto duró ese beso y tampoco había forma de que lo supiera, ya que en cuanto sintió escocer sus ojos, salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba para dirigirse a ningún lugar. Tampoco tenía idea de cuánto había recorrido, sólo sabía que terminó frente a frente con un acantilado. Se acercó lentamente, miró hacia abajo un momento y pensó en lo fácil que sería terminar con todo en un instante. Se rió un momento de lo patético de su pensamiento y de lo patético que debía verse.

Miró al cielo, apretó los dientes y con toda la rabia que sentía, gritó. Gritó con todo, una y otra vez, hasta casi quedarse afónico. Entonces se encogió en el suelo y lloró, lloró como nunca. Necesitaba desahogarse de todo el remolino de emociones que sentía; no sabía si le dolía más el hecho de que su amiga le hubiese besado, el sentir su traición o estar conciente de que en realidad era imposible algo entre Sasuke y él.

Calló su llanto y cansado de todo, se quedó inmóvil. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que llorar ni voz con la que pudiera gritar, ni siquiera le quedaba fuerza para golpear algo, lo que fuera.

– Naru-to…

Volteó lentamente y sin ninguna expresión facial, para darse cuenta que quien le 'honraba' con su presencia era nada más ni nada menos que el pelinegro.

– Yo… –por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke no sabía qué decir.

Naruto se levantó por fin y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke. Éste le miró directo a los ojos y entonces con fuerza lo atrajo hacia sí, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del rubio. Naruto no podía estar más sorprendido, mantenía unos ojos enormes y llenos de desconcierto y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

Sasuke separó levemente los cuerpos y atrapando el rostro de Naruto con sus manos, lo atrajo al propio y de lleno lo besó, con pasión e impaciencia, con deseo, con rabia.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. Todo se volvió tan confuso de un momento a otro y su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora.

– ¡No…!

El rubio, asustado, empujó con todo a Sasuke. Tapó su boca con sus manos y temeroso como estaba, comenzó a retroceder, no lograba entender. Su mirada estaba fija en Sasuke, su rostro…

Vio los ojos de Sasuke llenarse de sorpresa y miedo. Vio también como rápidamente se ponía de pie y corría presuroso hacia él

– ¡Naruto!

Naruto sonrió, estaba feliz. Sasuke lo llamaba, él lo detendría. Por fin su sueño se cumplía.

Hasta que su propio cuerpo tambaleó y luego…

_Todo se hizo más ligero._

– ¡NARUTO!

**_Flashback_**

– ¡¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? ¡Por dios, él te ama! –la exasperada chica ya no sabía qué más decir – ¿No te basta con verlo sufrir así? ¡Reacciona!

–_Este tema no es de tu incumbencia._

– _¡Me enfermas! –la chica de los ojos verdes ya no sabiendo qué más hacer, agarró al pelinegro del cuello de su camiseta y lo besó. Él no podía más de la sorpresa. Ella se separó y le dio la espalda al tiempo que decía: –tú también lo sentiste, ¿no? Y es más que probable que haya visto la escena, así que te sugiero que lo sigas._

_Ni lento ni perezoso, el chico salió a su alcance…_

_

* * *

_

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado.  
Este fic lo escribí con el fin de hacer una historia con un final de 'libre interpretación' XD No sé si lo habré logrado, así que agradecería que uds me lo dijeran :)  
Saludos. Sean linds y dejen review :D


End file.
